


The Second Child

by mythmonster2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, POV Second Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythmonster2/pseuds/mythmonster2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are coming. The first child since the incident. Do not look at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Child

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate universe where Toriel doesn't leave Asgore until after this event.

_Do not look at them._

You tell yourself this as you wait. You sit down on the throne again, putting your head in your hands.

_They will be here soon. Do not look at them._

You get up again and start pacing back and forth again. Leaves crunch beneath your feet as you walk.

“Asgore.”

You look up. Your wife stands at the doorway. She is frowning. You knew she did not like this plan.

“The guards have spotted them. They’ll be here within an hour.”

You look back down to the flowers. “Good. One soul… One soul is all we need. Then I can leave, claim six more, and free us all.”

Silence. You stop and look up at her. Her frown has only deepened, and she is looking you in the eyes. She opens her mouth, but you stop her.

“I know. You do not want me to do this. To kill a child, even a human one… It is unforgivable. But I made a promise, Tori. A promise to them, out there.” You point out, to the doorway she came from. “There is hope for the first time since…” Your throat chokes up, and you fight back tears for a moment. Then you continue, “How can I take that hope from them? I am their king.”

She is silent again, and you look away from her. Anything to avoid looking her in the eye. Many moments pass. Finally, she says, “I know. And I am their queen. I am no less responsible for their hope than you. But it is still wrong.”

You turn and begin to respond, but she continues, “I can share it with you. The sin. We can take them on, together, and share it. At least… That way, you won’t be alone with it. And when we are on the surface, together, at peace... Then, we can make amends for it.”

You stare at her. Tears are welling in her eyes. You go to her with open arms. She falls in, tears staining your robe, and you hold her close to you. Your own tears join her, and you don’t know how long you stay there.

Finally, you pull away and look her in the eyes, inches away. You tell her, “Tori… You know that you can’t. Not even with me. And I won’t allow you to share in something this wicked. It will be my burden to bear, and mine alone. I won’t be forgiven for it, nor should I be. But for their sake, theirs and yours, I will do it. Alone.”

She looks up at you with an expression you can’t place. Sorrow, or joy? Anger, or relief? It does not matter. She breaks from you, shaking. She looks at you as if she was going to say something, but then looks away. You don’t watch her as she leaves through the back of the throne room.

You go back to the center of the room. You dry your tears and force your breathing to steady. In between deep breaths, you think to yourself.

_Do not look at them._

_They… They know magic, too. Magic that will kill you if you look at them._

_Do not look at them._

_They are human. They are the ones who locked you and your people in these caverns._

_Do not look at them._

_They are the ones who killed your son. Your children. Their own kind._

_Do not look at them._

_How many wait outside the castle now? How many will watch you leave the barrier and return, triumphant? How many will stream onto the surface, taking back what was rightfully theirs? How many will cheer your name as they rebuild their lives? How many-_

“Are you crying?”

You gasp and look directly into a young, horned face. Asriel looks up to you, concern in his face. He holds something in his hands… A flower. And a ribbon in his hair. He looks just like he did the last time you saw him, as you tucked him into bed.

“I asked you, are you crying?”

You quickly look down. A flash of light blue streaks across the top of your sight. The vision of a plastic knife remains in your mind, clutched by two small hands.

“…Are you Asgore?”

_You nod._

“Is that how I go home?” 

_Your hands tremble for a moment._

“Can I please go home?” 

_Your breathing gets funny for a moment._

“I don’t want to fight you.” 

_Recollection flashes in your eyes._

“My name is-” 

_You draw your weapon._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hopefully this isn't -too- OOC. I am quite rusty when it comes to fic-writing, but this scene just came into my head one day and I had to write it.


End file.
